The present invention relates to shelving and, more particularly, to foldable and portable shelving.
During the process of transporting cargo through the use of various box/cargo trucks and enclosed trailers of multiple sizes, it is difficult to safely and efficiently segregate or organize the products that are being transported. The existing shelving units that are available lack the convenient means to be portable, and foldable as necessary or needed. The shelves are made of substandard material, and are unsafe, bulky, heavy, non-versatile and permanently fixed.
As can be seen, there is a need for a foldable and portable shelving system.